


Divine Correspondence

by PlaudiusPlants



Series: Divine Correspondence [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After the fire in London that time, Correspondence, Gen, Letters, M/M, Not Particularly Exciting, SO, Set Between the Shakespeare Bit and the France Bit, Set in Late 1600s, but i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaudiusPlants/pseuds/PlaudiusPlants
Summary: Aziraphale gets ever so slightly bored without Crowley, so he sends a letter.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Divine Correspondence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Divine Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a text post I saw recently on tumblr :) (I'm trying to make it do the thing where it becomes a link but it's not working! Whyy?????)  
> Anyway here: https://plaudiusplants.tumblr.com/post/190017315117/my-esteemed-rival-my-beloved-nemesis

To the Beautiful Bane of my Existence,

It has been far too long since the last time we two have seen each other. I have, of course, continued in the same vein as ever, nudging people towards goodness, and I have no doubt that you are using your own wiles to advance your side. I would assume that the recent fire in London was of your doing, but you don't ordinarily go in for such crass and violent displays, do you? Perhaps it was a colleague. My lot quite likes "cleansing" fires, and it did bring out the best in many of the humans. They were so kind to each other, and those who had food or shelter were so generous in sharing. I was grateful for their compassion, but I certainly hope nothing like it ever happens again.

I am writing now to propose a meeting at some point in the next decade. I know that we saw each other quite recently (less than a century ago even! I so appreciate the help with Hamlet, my dear, I know it wasn't one of the funny ones, and yet you popularized it so quickly!), but I'm finding more and more often that something reminds me of this time or that time back in the day. I'll try to make a joke of it with my human friends, but they simply haven't been alive for long enough to understand. It's a shame how many stories have been forgotten over the years, and to think that there have been stories told, spread, and forgotten before you or I could possibly have heard them.

All this to say, my dear, would you be amenable to meeting with me in the park at some point soon and recounting old stories to pass the time? I have been ever so slightly bored without your plots to spice things up. (NB: That is absolutely  _ not _ an invitation to spread temptation more freely! If you were to do that I would need to thwart you more often as well. I would possibly also need to reprimand myself for suggesting such a thing to you.)

Whereabouts have you been staying? I know you're still in London. How are your accommodations? I imagine you've got a delightful set of rooms all to yourself for devising proper schemes. I've been staying with a lovely young family with four children. I help them out with housework and such, but I've never been terribly good with children. All four of them think I'm rather odd, though I do believe the fact that I usually have sweets with me counts for something. I'm entirely convinced that they would adore you, were you ever to meet them. You always have had a way with children.

With hopes of seeing you soon, sincerely yours,

Aziraphale

P.S.: Please don't forget to pay the boy who brings this! He's a good lad and he'll feel so happy and proud to do a job right!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr (@PlaudiusPlants)! I made a sideblog recently for writing too (@PlaudiusFics) so send me prompts!


End file.
